Enchantress
by maria magdalena
Summary: In the dark, Auron and Lulu found consolation in each other.


Enchantress

This is a one-shot built on a BIG SPOILER. If you haven't beaten Yunalesca or spoiled yourself already about handsome Sir Auron, please don't read this.

The story contains sexual themes, nothing is graphic and it is no bad language used. 

Dedicated to Maren, who also is not allowed to read it until she has beaten Yunalesca :-)

Have fun everybody.

I remember the night clearly. The stars were dim, the air was warm and sticky and full of Chappu's broken promises.  
Innocent Yuna was already asleep in our room. Yevon forbid her faithful heart will ever learn of what happened later that night after I had sneaked out to meet him beneath the dark sky of Spira. I cannot tell you how, I just knew he would be waiting in the woods, smiling into the dark, listening to old friends long gone.  

Sir Auron turned as I approached. Our eyes met for one single moment of fire and ice, lightening and water. I felt a shiver running down my spine. 

"Lulu", he said and a strange feeling came rushing through my veins. My name on the right tongue, spoken in the right moment at the right place. Everything felt so surreal. Reality was floating, slipping through my fingers, whirling around me. I could taste magic in the air. Black or white I could not tell. Everything was swimming.

Dreamworld seemed to shatter as he addressed to me with his polite tone and manly voice. "Shouldn't you be asleep by now?"

"I never sleep", I managed to say in my confusion.

"I see."

Silence fell upon us. It fell slowly and softly, like snow. 

He turned away, the precious moment gone until I realized how his silence was even more valuable than his words.  
I rarely met such men.

Thinking about it, I don't think I 'd ever.

"Can you hear them?", his voice sent out into the dark, yet his words came to me with an amazing clearness.    
"They speak to me when it's very quiet", I whispered, instinctively knowing he was talking about the Fayth. "I never understood what they were saying."  
"You could have learned like Yuna did."  
Sir Auron turned towards me again. A questioning expression had formed on his rough face when he lifted his hand to touch my chin and lift my head. He seemed to examine my features while actually taking a good look at my soul. 

"You're dark tough", he eventually stated, letting go of me. "Too dark probably." 

He smiled without the slightest hint of humour. "I have always wondered whether it was your dark soul that was attracting fiends in such great number to us. I can't deny it attracts me."

His words silenced me. Sir Auron had answered all the question I never knew I was asking. All my suspicions he had proved right with such few words. 

He was dead. Unsent. A wandering soul unwilling to leave its body to rot. 

"My soul may be dark but deep inside it is as pure as it was when Chappu left. It is still there, inside me somewhere, buried, waiting for him to return."

"He never will."  
"I know."  
This time, silence weighed heavy on my shoulders. He looked at me, guessed it and moved to lift it. 

"My body is weary and old", he said. "Most of my wounds have never healed properly. Yet I can't stop it from desiring you. This is the first time I wish I was still among the living."

I came to him. It must have been me though this moment seems to be erased from my memory. My lips lay hard on his. Every kiss they had received till that day had been feather-light and gentle, this one was passionate and wild. I could taste the anger about his own death in this kiss and I knew for sure he would be tasting mine about Chappu's. 

I felt his hands on my back, I felt them pressing me into him. I felt the fabric of his cloak, his scarred body underneath.

I wanted to console him till there was no grief and no anger left yet I wanted to hurt him so badly he'd never be able to stand up again. 

His mouth was on my neck, I could not tell whether he was kissing or biting but I wanted him to never stop this unbearable feeling.   
My fingers in his hair. 

His hands on my breasts. 

My lips on his mouth. 

His eyes on my soul.

He was everywhere, yet I was not sure whether he even existed. 

I wanted him. 

I wanted him so much I was ready to tear his cloak and everything else that kept me from having him in the dark, in the night where we both belonged.

The act itself was violent and short and rather painful but I never minded it for it contained the sweet taste of a soul union and it finally assured me that death was not what I wanted. Even when Chappu was no longer with me.  
What it taught him I do not know. But I believe it soothed his anger and prevented envy and hate for the living. 

It was a night warm and sticky and full of Chappu's broken promises. It was the night I turned to the living and passionately said good-bye to the dead.


End file.
